


Polar opposites

by calliope_cp



Series: Coming to terms [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_cp/pseuds/calliope_cp
Summary: Jason follows Percy after Piper suggested that the four of them start a poly-amorous relationship: The boys and the girls with each other in addition to the existing couples. Percy does not know what to feel or think - Why would Jason even want him? He barely ever understood why Annabeth did...Fortunately, Jason is determined to convince Percy that he is, indeed, precious to him and that the four of them would make a perfect combination.





	Polar opposites

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters and their background stories. They belong to Rick Riordan.

Jason ran after his fleeing friend. Trust Percy to face all the monsters and deities in the world without hesitation, but when it came to facing his own doubts and issues, he ran.

Percy was fast but he wasn’t unbeatable. Jason, with the help of some pushes by the  _venti_ and some short flying interludes, caught him before he was able to slam his door shut and entered the room with force. He carefully put his backpack on Percy’s bed and sat down next to him on the floor. The other boy did not even look at him.

“Come on, Percy. Talk to me. What’s the matter with you? I know you are really self-conscious at the moment and that you doubt yourself but I don’t see why. You’re the same person as before. Some university grades or some bumps on the road cannot change years of exploits and wild adventures.” The other boy huffed. “Is this about Piper? Did her suggestion really repel you that much?”, Jason asked with a sad note in his voice.

Percy shrugged. “No. Yes. I don’t know, Jason.” His hands tore on his hair. “I know I’m acting stupid. I think the whole idea of  _us four_  in some sort of weird relationship arises some…thoughts…I might have had before but never really faced. I always thought it wouldn’t matter.” He laughed. “Whenever my stupid unconscious mind liked to…wander…I was telling myself that, no matter what, this was just an idea. A fantasy. Something to never come true. And I could cope with that. But now…” He twisted his fingers, cracked his knuckles, bit his lips and then turned to face Jason for the briefest of moments.

He looked so lost and nervous that Jason just had to find him cute. And that was ok. He put a steady hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You know, Percy, I never really saw you as a  _bro_  or a  _brother_. You were always like…more an extension of myself. You always balanced me, in a way. And yet, you pushed me, inspired me, challenged me. Your messy, uncoordinated and wild nature keeps fascinating me. Piper…”, he hesitated. “She always knew that, you know.” Percy’s eyes had grown wider with every sentence. He looked about ready to faint. “And she tried to encourage me to act on those…feelings but I did not want to unsettle Annabeth.” The son of Poseidon looked like a deer in headlights now and Jason was fighting very hard not to embrace him and never let him go.  _Maybe_ … ”Now, that I know that there’s no such obstacle, ”, he continued “I can allow myself to admit that I’ve always fancied you. Is that…unsettling…for you?”

 _What if he doesn’t want this? What if he decides that it’s not worth to take the risk? What if he doesn’t want me enough?_ Questions like these shot into Jason’s mind immediately and made every second he waited for Percy’s answer misery.

The son of Poseidon swallowed hard. “I guess it’s…weird. Or something.” Jason bit his lip. “Not that I’m, like, grossed out, I just…ugh. I’m useless with words.” He cussed.

“Then let’s go without them for just a moment.” Jason said and took Percy’s face in his hands. He checked for any sign that would stop him, any hesitance or doubt in his eyes, but when he found none, he kissed Percy in a rush so he wouldn’t lose his sudden courage. Their lips met for only a brief moment, but it was sweet and warm and gentle despite the hasty movement. Jason did not put too much pressure into their kiss but Percy – although clearly surprised by the suddenness of the movement – met him halfway. His eyes were still closed when Jason retreated and he needed a minute before he spoke again.

“Alright, I’ll try this again. No, I’m not uncomfortable with the idea of you liking me. I don’t see why you would and I can’t imagine how this should work out in the long run without us trying to kill each other or the girls, but there might be a chance.” Sea-green eyes met sky blue ones. “Really, Jase, why would you of all people like me? We’re, like, opposites.”

Jason smiled. Percy had not rejected him. He was just insecure, which was alright. He promised himself that he would work really hard to make him forget about each and every one of his doubts. “Exactly. That makes us so perfect, so complementary for each other. I know that you and Annabeth are just the same, but I can give you guidance and attention when she’s otherwise engaged. I can give you challenge when she’s overworked. And Piper and I will both take charge when you are both trapped in your nightmares and helpless with each other.”

Percy nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah, I remember that’s what Piper said. That still doesn’t explain why you would want me. Seriously, Jason, you have other options. Better ones, especially with the guys.”

The former  _praetor_ took both of Percy’s hands in between his warm palms. “Listen, Perce, I don’t know why you’re so self-conscious but believe me: I think you’re nearly unbearably hot. I want you and I think you’re too sexy for your own good. If you let me, I would gladly do anything to make you feel good. I really want to have you in every way I can.”. he admitted. Percy seemed a little taken aback by his straightforwardness, but Jason had noticed how his pupils had slightly dilated and a decent but remarkable blush had spread on his neck and cheek. He was captivated, if not a little aroused.

Jason kissed him again, with a little tongue and soft lip nibbling this time, continued. “I’d love to touch you everywhere, to taste you” Percy let out a silent gasp “to see your whole body wrecked with pleasure.” The blonde started to lean as close as possible and his hands developed a will of their own – they started moving up and down Percy’s chest and arms. When they reached the seam, he let them travel under the shirt to feel the softness of bare skin. Another gasp. “The only question for me is: Will you let me, Percy?”

Percy made a noise that sounded like something a teen in voice break would be proud of. “I won’t talk you into something you don’t want, Perce.”, Jason cooed. “But if I can convince you to try being close to me, …” He looked at the other boy with patient expectance. The son of Poseidon nodded and Jason kissed him again, slowly. His hands again wandered up and down the muscled body and, to his satisfaction, Percy leaned into the touch with a soft moan. The blond hooked one finger beneath the fabric of Percy’s shirt – “Can I?” – and peeled him out of it when he nodded. Jason got rid of his own in the next moment. With soft guidance, he maneuvered both of them on the bed (his backpack was fortunately situated on the feet end) and returned to kissing Percy senseless. They lay side by side, their upper bodies touching; their eyes on each other and Jason loved it.

His hands were gentle when they caressed the tanned skin. Only the fingertips would brush up and down the toned back, sending shivers though the other demigod’s body. Jason knew exactly what he’d like to do now but held back for the sake of growing accustomed to the situation.

His approach was slower. “Perce? You still with me?”

The other boy nodded. “Y-yeah. I guess.” He tried, and failed, not to lean into the touch. “Damn, why are you so good at this? I’ve never, I mean, she, …”, he cut off and coughed. Jason knew exactly what conflict Percy was going through. He, too, hated to admit that his girlfriend couldn’t always give him what he wanted in a way, even though she tried. He sometimes had inhibitions when it came to their relationship, like overpowering her or showing his more dominant side. She had tried to help release this aspect of his personality through charme-speech once or twice. It could be hard to act out all the facets that defined him with his girlfriend, no matter how much he trusted and loved her. He figured it was about the same with Percy and Annabeth – plus their Tartarus experience and some other pretty bad things along the way. It seemed only natural that relying on each other would not always work as simple as they’d like. He figured that Percy didn’t like to show how truly weak he felt from time to time just as much as Jason didn’t want to behave like the overbearing control freak that lived within him. He told Percy that as much as he appreciated and like Annabeth, he had never figured her for being the type to spoil her boyfriend and that this was just as ok as anything else.

The son of Poseidon seemed to try to maintain his unflinching posture. “Well, never mind. It’s nice, but totally unnecessary. I think.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”, Jason disagreed. “It soothes you and you obviously like it – as well as I do – and it’s absolutely alright to enjoy a little pampering once in a while.”

Percy made a strange movement – something between a shrug and an attempt the hide in embarrassment. “Why would  _you_  like this? You don’t get anything out of this.” He didn’t even comment the other statement. Jason decided to be a bit blunter.

“Well, I think that I immensely benefit from this. First, I get to touch you and I really appreciate your body, Perce. It’s quite an artwork.” The son of Poseidon flinched but Jason’s hands were ceaseless, always travelling up and down and sideways so there would be no chance to escape them. “Second, you may not see it that way, but there’s nothing more enjoyable than those little signs and sighs of pleasure you give, even though you try not to make any at all.” His went from the back to the broad shoulders and intensified the pressure when he reached Percy’s neck. A low moan followed and Jason smiled. “And third, “ – now he leaned down again and whispered into the other boys’ ear – “it’s totally hot to watch you fighting your arousal, even though there’s a part of your body trying desperately to gain my attention. I can’t deny that I’m there, too.”, he winked.

Four eyes looked down at the noticeable tent that had formed between Percy’s legs. His face grew crimson. “Uh- sorry. I mean – wait, what? You, y-you mean,…I mean, you think…” How Percy had managed to stay so remarkably oblivious concerning his own appearance and gravity, Jason did not know. He took the other boy’s hand and guided it between his legs, towards his own arousal that was tightly covered by his thick denim.

Percy gasped. “Wow, this…this is…”, he coughed. “Wow.” His fingers brushed up and down, causing Jason to groan lightly. “Shit, man, you’re big. Like, seriously huge.” His tone was nervous despite his try to sound mocking.

The Roman demigod chuckled. “From what I’ve seen and felt I don’t think there’s much of a difference between us, Perce. Maybe a little in girth but that’s it. And don’t worry, I don’t plan on forcing you into anything you don’t want or like. With anything else…we’ll go slowly.” The last sentence sounded seductive. Percy blushed again immediately and bit his lips.

“I’d really like that. Taking it slowly. I hadn’t expected to like this kind of...”, his blush intensified “- Gentleness?”, Jason proposed and received an answering nod. “Because you think it’s wrong when a guy doesn’t always want to behave like a soldier? Or because you feel like you always have to be fighting something? Maybe you expect an attack every moments and want to stay as alert as possible?”

Percy made a noise of approval. “Something like that, yeah. Seems a little girly to be treated with so much care, too. But it…really feels good.”, he admitted in a low mumble. He sighed when Jason’s hands brushed over his wide chest, lightly touching his nipples. “Even though it’s totally blue-balling me already and you didn’t really do anything.”

The blond laughed out. Jason considered what his friend had told him and took a deep breath. “Ok, Percy, I’d like to propose something. Don’t feel pressured to say yes or something, it’s just a suggestion.” The black haired boy looked at him expectantly. “I’d like us to give it a go. I want you to lay back, do nothing and just let me care for you, at least this time. I want to show you what it could be like, you and me, us – when the girls are not around. I think Piper’s right, I  _can_  give you some things that other couldn’t. We both could benefit from this: For me, this would be control and the feeling of having someone trust me enough to let go of everything else; for you, it would be the possibility to lay back and take instead of giving.”

Their position had changed. Jason’s body was towering above now and pressed against Percy’s front, his breathe warmed the other boy’s skin. He breathed a tender kiss into the neck before him and let a soft bite follow when he heard the black haired boy moan. “Imagine, Percy, everyone always wants you to give and give and give. They expect you to shoulder all the responsibility and take charge. Today, all I want from you is take whatever  _I’m_ giving  _you_. You know you can trust me; and I would make sure that you wouldn’t regret a second of it. What do you think? Don’t you think you deserve a little gentleness?”, the last question was a barely audible whisper but Jason was sure that Percy had understood nonetheless.

The other boy was shaking and Jason guessed that he was feeling both nervous and aroused. Maybe even a bit apprehensive, too. They were so close that their clothed erection brushed and caused both of them to gasp. Percy swallowed down hard, nodded and tried to smile. “The way I see it, you wouldn’t have to make much of an effort. It’s been a while and I’m super-close already. If anything, it’s going to be embarrassing.”, he admitted in a hushed voice.

The son of Jupiter took Percy’s chin in his hands and used just the slightest bit of force to close the space in between them. Their kiss was intense, gentle but firm and with just the right amount of tongue to promise a wonderful time should they chose to get down on each other. It started as a simple making-out but soon, Jason opened Percy’s pants and wiggled them down. His boxers followed immediately. Before the other boy could even react, he started stroking him and was rewarded with a seriously breathe-taking sequence of low moans and louder cries. Between their kisses, he leaned in. “Percy, babe, do you really think I’d stop after one tiny orgasm?”

The other boy groaned and moved even closer towards his mouth as if he tried to devour each and every word. Jason interpreted this, along with the earlier reaction, as a personnel preference of dirty talk or at least praise.  _Who would have guessed?_ “Believe me, this is just the first of many today and while I cannot promise that you won’t feel a little sore tonight, I can assure you that you’ll love it. I do, already.” That being said, Percy came with a shudder. He curled himself into the blond with every wave of release and twisted his fingers into Jason’s short hair, sighing his name. It was beautiful and so hot that the son of Jupiter had to handle his own arousal. He undid his pants and unceremoniously pushed them down along with his underwear and quickly climaxed on Percy’s stomach as well. He let himself fall next to Percy. The boys grinned.

“No offense, but d’you reckon you could do something about the stickiness? I feel a bit like a frosted cake…”, Percy teased. Jason grabbed the cleaning wipes Piper had so wisely stored in his backpack and took care of the mess.

“You still haven’t really told me how you feel about taking it further.”, Jason reminded him after several moments. Percy made a face. “You’re really making me say it? Alright, hand-jobs are ok, obviously. Blowjobs – well, I don’t know about the whole gagging and coughing and whatever but once that’s settled, I guess it’s cool, too. Maybe I find out that I’m a natural…” Jason had to refrain from laughing. This guy was unbelievable. “But, taking it from behind…”, he pressed his lips together so hard that they seemed to have disappeared and wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Jason already had expected this to be a sensitive point. Percy had, once, been forced to have sex with Octavian in a really outworn Roman binding ritual. Since the boy had first not wanted to be part of it, Octavian had edged, agonized and teased him for hours until finally granting him his release. The most part of it had been excessive prostate stimulation and anal sex, so of course Percy would connect every kind of penetrative encounter between men with that unpleasant experience.

“I know, Perce. But it won’t be like that. What he, what Octavian did – that was rape. It was not consensual.” – “But I -“, Percy started but Jason wasn’t having any sort of justification. “No matter the outcome or the fact that you weren’t physically hurt, that was not a mutually consented sexual encounter. And even if you are more the…obedient, or, no, maybe passive….erm submissive….whatever!…type – no judgment! – that doesn’t mean that you enjoyed that bullshit.”

Percy sighed. “Yeah, maybe. But I liked the way he…I mean, you’d really expect that shit to hurt like crazy. But it didn’t. Or, just a little. And doesn’t that mean that I wanted it, in the end?”

“No, it means that you were horny as Hades.”, Jason deadpanned. Percy chuckled at the mental image. “You were desperate for release and really well prepared.” No matter how much he had hated the  _augur_ , the bastard had known his stuff, Jason had to reluctantly admit. “And when it comes to preparation” now Jason went back to massaging Percy’s lower back “I bet I’m still more thorough. You’ll feel like riding the clouds.”, he whispered. The other boy seemed even more amused but turned serious again the next moment.

“And you wouldn’t, you know, be all jerk-like? You won’t…make me _deserve_ it? You won’t play…conqueror?” His sea-green eyes pleaded, but his face stayed stubbornly neutral. Jason kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and then his lips before he reassured him: “Hey, Percy, I promise I won’t subdue you. I will not use any kind of demeaning words or actions, even during dirty talk. I’m here to cherish you. I won’t edge you if you don’t want it and I’ll never use anything of what happens here, between us, against you. I will never make you beg for anything. You deserve to be given what you want. I might control or dominate you a little but I’ll never put myself in a position of power. We’re equals, ok?”, he whispered into his lover’s ear before he connected their lips once more.

This time, it was like a dam had broken.  Percy put so much of his emotions and character into the kiss that Jason felt like he was drowning in a sea of foggy pleasure. Their tongues massaged each other and explored; Percy’s teeth carefully pulled on Jason’s lips while his hands caressed his neck and head. It took some time but after a while of making out, the black haired boy seemed confident enough to shyly to let his hands roam over Jason’s chest, his lower abdomen and – finally! – his groin.

It felt so great and right but it wasn’t nearly enough for Jason, which was good in a way because he did not want Percy to ignore the today’s specification: He was not supposed to make an effort. “Let’s try something.”, Jason said and kissed his way downwards. His tongue played with the red buds on Percy’s chest until they were hard and hot against the colder air of the room. His hands traced lines along the pebbles that arose on Percy’s skin while his tongue continued playing with his nipples.

Percy whimpered. “Please, I wanna touch you, too.”

“Patience, gorgeous.”, Jason told him. He kissed, licked and rubbed every bit of skin on Percy’s torso until he was nothing but a wriggling body beneath him. When Percy seemed to have had enough, Jason went down further. He inhaled the heavy sea breeze that seemed to stream out of Percy’s every pore, combined with the heavenly aroma of arousal. “Please, I want to touch you, too, Jase.”, Percy whined again and Jason had mercy.

He pressed a kiss onto the shiny tip and, before the other boy could understand what happened, Jason turned around so his groin would face Percy’s nose. “You can occupy yourself if you want to.”, the blond said with a low chuckle. “But I can’t reach you properly.”, the black haired boy complained. It was true, Jason realized, his crotch was too far away from Percy’s mouth due to their height difference. Percy would either be very uncomfortable or he would have to deal with a rather painful stretch. He turned both of them sideways. _Not the best position, but we’ll work it out._ , Jason thought.

He was nervous. Of course he had never been with another man, but he knew what he liked and he knew where he wanted this to lead. So he wet his lips and took about half of Percy’s arousal into his mouth, causing a loud moan from above. Jason tardily massaged him with his tongue, taking his time to take Percy in as deep as his gagging reflex let him and sucked when he went back to the tip. He could hear Percy moan and holding himself on Jason’s backside muscles. Suddenly, a wet feeling surrounded him and he had to concentrate really hard on what he was doing in order not to lose focus. His mouth went forwards and backwards, sucking, licking, massaging and teasing his lover until he decided to take the next step. One of his hands found their way into the abandoned backpack and rummaged until he found the little bottle he’d been looking for.

That was when Percy decided to do _that thing_ with his tongue and his brain nearly cascaded. He had to keep it together so he moved his private parts away from a very complaining Percy and turned him to lie on his back once more. Jason sent him a reassuring smile when he lifted his lovers’ hips and put a pillow beneath him.

“Bend your knees, Percy, I want to see you.”, he whispered. The son of Poseidon looked nervous but also determined. Jason knew how hard it was to overcome a bad memory but he was convinced that, at the end of the night, Percy would be happy about it. He took him back into his mouth and started massaging his rim with one slicked finger. The tip did sometimes sink in just a little but not nearly enough to actually enter. He went up and down Percy’s crease until the skin was thoroughly slippery and soft and the boy lay there, quivering with need. The moment the legs around his head started shaking was when Jason slowly pressed his first finger in. It was easier than anticipated and so unbelievably tight and hot. He pulled out again so only the smallest part of his finger tip was still inside his lover.

“Uh, Jason, please, I mean please don’t….”, Percy started but Jason’s finger was back inside immediately and he reminded him in a gentle voice that there was no need to beg. He’d give it to him anyway.

“You look perfect like this, Percy.”, Jason praised. “All wanton and beautiful.” His cheeks were flushed, even more than before. Jason wiggled his finger, took his time pumping it in and out and added a lubed second one while again taking Percy in his mouth just enough to choke a little. Jason suppressed a grin when his lover let out a wonderfully unrestrained noise of arousal.  

His own erection started to throb painfully but he ignored it. This was about Percy. His two fingers started spreading the tightness they were buried in and he could feel the muscle give enough way for them to move inside. Aside from his experiments on and in his own body, Jason had, of course, never had the chance to get intimate with another boy. He knew what he wanted to do and what to expect, physically, but that didn’t mean he would be able easily do that.

Deciding that a slow approach would make sure that he’d brush the right spot at one point or another, his fingers gently crawled forwards inside of Percy. The other boy huffed a little at the movement but stayed relaxed. Just when Jason thought he might have missed something on his way up or that his fingers were simply too short for this (which would have been a disaster), Percy breath hitched and he subconsciously cried out a “Yeah, right there!”

The blond exhaled with relief and caressed Percy’s prostate as much as possible while moving his fingers in and out. He managed to sneak a third one in; the task got a little easier, even if his digits were pressed together to the point of near pain. His lover now moaned constantly and moved against him, seeking Jason’s touch. He had slowed down once more, just slowly twisting and circling his hand.

“That’s it, Perce, you feel so perfect.”, he praised. “So tight and smooth and warm around me, babe.” Jason leaned forwards and kissed the beads of sweat from the bronze belly before he dived down on Percy’s hard member again. The black-haired boy threw his head back against the mattress and let out a series of moans and gasps when Jason start to push now three fingers steadily in and out of him.

The blond started to bob his head in earnest now and sucked along with his thrusts. When he crawled his thrusting digits upwards again, Percy lost it. “Oh, yeah, don’t stop, Jason – please don’t ever – I’m going to – Ah!”, he cried and Jason suddenly was forced to decide whether he wanted to swallow or not. The taste was bitter and really salty but not that bad. But the texture – highly fluid pudding – was definitely not Jason’s preference. He waited until Percy was completely spent (after having come just before it thankfully wasn’t that much to deal with) and then grabbed a tissue from his bedside table to spit into it. Percy blushed.”Sorry, I guess a little warning would’ve been nice.”

“S’fine.”, Jason assured. “I really loved the way you were writhing and moaning. It was absolutely hot, you know? And the taste was fine, I just didn’t like the consistency much. Hard to swallow.”, he explained and Percy smiled. “I get that. I tried, once, with my own.”, he made a face. “Sorry, I hope you’re not grossed out. Anyway, I nearly puked. I seriously don’t understand the chicks in porn and their fascination about the stuff.”

“Well, I guess being paid for it helps a great deal.”, Jason answered and they both chuckled. Percy looked down. “You’re still hard. Bit unfair after you did all this work.”

The son of Jupiter hugged him and whispered into his ear. “I’m still not nearly done with you, Perce.” The other boy gaped at him but Jason patted his back. “Don’t worry – we’ll take one step at a time. Now, it’s time for a little shower and a massage, don’t you think, beautiful?”, he winked. Percy frowned “What about you…” He gesture towards Jason’s neglected penis. “I’m a patient man.”, he laughed. “You’re worth waiting, Percy. Don’t worry about it.”

They went into the bathroom and Jason accompanied the son of Poseidon into the shower. He took his time cleaning and massaging Percy until he discovered that the sea prince had become hard again. But when his fingers traced his lover’s erection, it felt as if his own was caressed. Jason gasped. “Like that, do you?”, Percy teased and Jason understood that he used his powers to mimic his actions with the running water. He started to move his hand up and down Percy’s  
(and his own) shaft, enjoying the warm pressure. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing. I love the way it feels.” Continuing the ministrations would have been wonderful, but he had other plans for them. ”D’you think you can fast-dry us, Percy? I’d like to take this to the bed again.”, he moaned out and felt all the water leaving his body instantly.

He basically dragged Percy back to bed. “Come here, love. I’d like to taste you again.”

“Seriously? Isn’t your jaw totally sore or something?”, Percy asked, unable to hide his surprise. Jason shook his head with a smug grin. “I didn’t mean there. Turn around, will you?” The color that crept upon the other boy’s face was extraordinarily cute. Had Jason needed any conviction to do this, it would have been delivered right now with Percy’s simultaneously embarrassed and excited expression. He kissed his lover once more. “You are so hot when you’re all shy.”, he said in awe. “Like I could do nothing wrong to you, like you can’t wait for it. I want to hold you and never let go, Perce. I want to give it all to you.” That being said, the son of Jupiter helped Percy turn around and let his tongue travel down.

An unknown amount of invisible images and pictures formed under the wet drawing motions. He curved his way down the toned valleys and firm structures of Percy’s back until he reached the muscled cheeks. Each kiss he gave now was rewarded with a soft noise from above until he reached the crevice he had already felt earlier today. Jason gently spread the legs as far as possible for more access and immediately loved the view. “Such a nice ass.”, he murmured and licked the globes. “Such a pretty cleft.” He kissed downwards and Percy writhed. “And such a pretty hole.” The lean wetness dived and easily entered the already prepared cavity. Thankfully, Piper had equipped Jason with a nicely-flavored lube; otherwise the remains of taste might have lessened the experience.

Percy twisted and curled with the wet feeling inside him and his sounds grew louder once Jason’s fingers were added alongside his tongue – first one, then two and soon three. When he managed to put the fourth in after what felt like hours ( _so tight!_ ), the other boy seemed nearly delirious. “ _Gods_ , Jason, please, it’s…ahhh…so good; please….I need…”, he stammered and Jason knew it was time. He withdrew from the fabulous ass and moved his body up to cover Percy entirely. His own member was lying just right between Percy’s hot cheeks.

“What do you think, gorgeous, can I make you come again?” The son of Poseidon whimpered in approval. “Please, Jason.”

Caressing his flushed cheeks, Jason soothed him. “There’s no need for that, love, I’m going to give it all to you. Don’t forget, you deserve this. I love to take care for you. Relax now, this might sting a bit but I’ll be gentle.” With another kiss on Percy’s sensitive earlobe, he pushed in.

“Oh.” He had expected Percy to whine, maybe to gasp in pain or to show any other sign of discomfort, but the black haired boy completely surprised him: He practically dragged him inside. Jason had to focus very hard on unifying them as slowly as he’d planned. “Easy there.”, he whispered. “We’re in no rush.” Jason’s fingertips travelled Percy’s body again while he steadily pressed inside. The heat engulfed him completely and it felt wonderful. No doubt he had wanted this all along. This was so different from being with a girl, another sort of intimacy and also completely incomparable. All the tenderness and affection for Percy rushed through Jason – not quite the bond he had with Piper but challenging and just as perfect on another level of connection. He wanted to savor this moment forever. Suddenly, Percy moved his hips to overcome the last bit of distance between them and moaned in pleasure when Jason and he were finally joined.

Swearing in Latin was something Jason only ever did in moments like this; when he was overwhelmed with hormones and sensation he simply couldn’t help it (even though Piper reassured him that she didn’t mind in the slightest). This time, it led him to another insight: When Percy (who had spent enough time in New Rome to actually speak the language) answered him, Jason couldn’t imagine anything hotter. “ _Facta, non verba_.”, Percy stammered to motivate the son of Jupiter to get going.

Percy moaned when the blond demigod started moving sensually within him, but Jason wanted to hear more words. “ _Ora!_ ”, he begged.

“ _Tu es pulcer_.” His lover told him. “ _Diligo fortitudinem tuam_.”

It was pure music in Jason’s ears. The fingers of his right hand intertwined with Percy’s just next to his head and he covered the other man like a human blanket. Percy’s back and Jason’s chest were nearly glued together – there was no space between them when Jason drove in and out of his lover. His left held to the others’ hipbone so he could keep Percy even closer. Sensation flooded him when he sped up his pace further and further. Everything was so warm and tight and wet. Percy was still speaking in Latin to him – in between his own moans and cries – and moved with him.

He knew this wouldn’t last much longer but he was too far gone to care. Jason started softly biting Percy’s neck along with his thrusts. He gasped into Percy’s ear and dragged him up by his hip so he could touch himself. Percy’s hand was ceaseless. His body was supported by Jason’s firm grip and his other hand and he moved in perfect synchrony with every push. The edge was coming closer. “ _Pulchre, Perseus, ceves_.”, Jason praised despite his intermitted breathing.

Suddenly the black haired boy beneath him jerked upwards and let out a desperate cry of release. It was Jason’s undoing – he fell, fell, fell until there was no ground left. Floating in between the worlds he only gradually returned from his high and back into the room filled with pleasant smells of arousal and passion. Percy was panting into his pillow and Jason simply collapsed next to him. Both boys were as sweaty and sticky as one would expect them but Jason figured he couldn’t care less. After all, this was what he’d wanted to happen for a long time now.

“Wow.”, was the first thing he said. “You” he caressed Percy’s wild hair “are wonderful.” The other boy sent a soft smile and mumbled a sleepy “You, too.” He cuddled closer and hid his face in Jason’s chest.  “And thank you, it was really great. I – “, he hesitated but seemed to catch himself “I think I needed just that. Only the gods know why, though.”

Jason nodded absentmindedly. “I guess you need to feel looked after once in a while. And I seriously wanted to…” now it was his turn to keep silent in embarrassment “…overpower me for once?”, Percy finished with a cheeky grin. “And here I thought I wasn’t some conquest.”, he joked but Jason turned serious. “No. You are not. And you’ll never be.”

Percy took his face in both of his hands and the gesture stirred something deep inside the blond boy. “I know, Jase, I really do. You made it pretty clear that I’m special to you. And I…”, he took a deep breath “…thanks” His eyes searched Jason’s face. “Tell me – are we…boyfriends now?”, he wanted to know shyly. Jason felt his cheeks hurt from smiling so widely. “Yeah. I’d love to be. Polyamorous boyfriends.”, he grinned.

They laughed and hugged for a long time until Jason couldn’t stand the itchy feeling of drying fluids on their bodies any longer. One more shower and one set of sheets later, they were both raiding the kitchen. Percy had never mentioned he could actually cook but it made sense – with Annabeth being absolutely clueless when it came to prepare a meal and the unfortunate amount of time the poor guy had spent working for his stepfather, Jason figured Percy hadn’t had much of a choice. Still, seeing his rather unmindful friend chopping, stirring and spicing so orderly without causing a complete mess made him speechless. Percy caught his gaze and pecked his cheek.

“Earth to Jason, you still with us?”, he asked.

Jason shook his head. “Yeah, sorry. Spaced out. Since when are you so…well…un-chaotic?”

The other boy laughed. “So that’s what it takes to make you lose it. I grew up, Jase. Without my mom and a girlfriend that goes nuts in untidy atmospheres, I have to keep my shit tidy.”, he explained.

“But the cooking and the food – “

“Oh, that. Well, you know me - always a growling stomach but never much of a budget. I simply couldn’t afford fast food or ready meals any longer. And I already knew the basics from making food for Smelly Gabe. So it was rather cooking myself or fasting at month’s end…”

Jason stared. He knew that Percy and his family had never had much money and that his part-time job wasn’t really well-paid but he hadn’t expected him to have to face hunger. He knew that the son of Poseidon would never have asked anyone for money but why hadn’t he simply increased his hours?

“Why didn’t you work longer or take another job, Percy? I mean, at the moment you only do what – ten hours a week? With Annabeth usually gone and your amount of courses you should have had enough time to study and work some more? I mean, it’s cool that you can cook, really, but it shouldn’t be out of starvation.”

Percy looked away while he put their food into the oven. “I didn’t have more time for another job, Jason.”, he answered and Jason frowned. “Alright, it feels like I’m missing something. What do you do in your leisure time except for teaching the young ones and combat training? Did you start another hobby?”

His inquisitions caused a long sequence of mumbled babbling before he could make out the basics of what his boyfriend had told him. “You….volunteer? Where? When? Why don’t I know this?”

Percy shrugged. “Grover’s the only one who really does because he started this. He has a friend who works for Greenpeace and there was an incident with a _naiad_ and an _oceanid_ and they needed someone to mediate. So he asked me to do it and then there was this dolphin that needed help and some stupid pollution incident with that factory and…yeah…I’ve spending my free time with those guys ever since. Annabeth knows that I’m out at the sea more often than not but she just thinks I’m helping some creatures and signing underwater fan mail. ”, he joked.

“So you’re basically a Greenpeace activist?”

Percy threw his arms up. “See, that’s why I didn’t tell anyone. It sounds like eco-food and brown cloth bags.” The son of Jupiter laughed so hard that he tipped over his drink. Percy made the fluid move back into the glass with a simple wave.

“Show-off, Aquaman.”, Jason teased.

“Whoa, call me that once more and I’ll make your injury from the Argo II look like a skinned knee.”, Percy threatened. “Besides, you can fly, Superman.”

“Don’t get me side-tracked. How can you spend half of your time saving the planet and still have doubts about yourself? That’s a crazy amount of work, next to a girlfriend, a job, training and your studies.”, the blond scolded. “Don’t you think you should cut back a little?”

The son of Poseidon shot him an angry glare. “I can’t. We’re making progress. I mean, we have enough evidence for a real trial and if I just work a little more we’ll even be able to afford it.”

Jason frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean? Are you looking for sponsors?”

“In a way.”, Percy grinned. “Godly sponsors without their acknowledgement, you could say. I’m locating valuable scrap and minerals in the water and always lead the guys there to ‘accidentally’ find some. I’m sure dad doesn’t care so much for that stuff and I’m not stealing his treasures.”, he explained his gaping boyfriend. “But it’s a really slow thing – even with my help it takes days and sometimes weeks to retrieve and then sell the stuff.”

“Wow, Percy, I’m seriously impressed. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

He looked down. “This is the first time I’m doing my own thing, you know. I never got to decide on my own what to do and how when I did something…real. I just wanted to do this by myself so no one would…you know, intervene…”

“You didn’t want anyone to interfere with or correct your methods.”; Jason deducted. “You were afraid that others would try to barge in or to take over from you, because they doubt your suitability.”

“Well, wouldn’t they be right if they did?”, Percy shot back. “I just wanted this to last at least a little while before someone better would come…” Jason hugged him. “Percy, there _is_ no one better than you. Go and tell the world, people won’t be even a little doubtful that this is something you are predestined for. Hades, I would even propose for you to do exactly that once you graduate. This is your job description.”, he told him. “Screw the NAVY, you’ll be the savior of the oceans!”

Percy shot him an extremely sarcastic look. “Yeah, could you make it sound any lamer, please? I don’t hug dolphins and I really couldn’t care less about cute little baby seals as long as they’re not threatened.”

“Yes, I know, you only do this for the sharks and orcas and poisonous jellyfish and the benefit of all the armed merman out there.”, Jason answered with just as much cynicism. “Is it now ok for me to tell you how cool I think that is? Or will you keep whining about being misunderstood for someone with a heart for nature?”

Percy tried to suppress his chuckle but failed. He looked at Jason expectantly. “You really think so? You don’t want to tell me that it’s dumb to sacrifice all my free time for this or that I should better learn instead? That I’m risking my future with nonsense?” His voice sounded very unsure.

Jason sighed. “Well, no. I think – how can I say it? Yes, you should concentrate on getting your degree but you shouldn’t doubt your volunteer work. You should find a better balance on everything or get more help with what you do. Maybe, one day, you can even work for an NGO and your diploma in marine biology would be of help to achieve that goal just as much as your voluntary work.”, he said.

“No offense, but when you and Piper enter our relationship, there’ll be even less time to study.”, Percy mused.

“ _Ex contrario, amor meus.”_ , the son of Jupiter smiled. “With four people sharing the costs for food and rent as well as the chores and the cooking, you’ll have more time than now. Plus, there’ll be always somebody around to force you to learn or quiz you. You’ll have to work less. Also…” Jason gave plenty of hemming and hawing at this point until Percy lost his patience.

“Spit it out, will you?”

“Well, maybe I could help you with the voluntary work? I mean the legal work; the backgrounds and the fundraising. I would like to support you there. And I bet Piper and Annabeth would join if they knew. Why not give them the chance, too? Think of all the good work we could achieve.”, he muttered, knowing that Percy still would suspect anyone to patronize him. Jason went on. “Imagine Annabeth checking on laws and loopholes, Piper charme-speeking sponsors and me going out there with you, helping you with the retrieving. Or just be a back-up. Or, you know, keep you company.” He sounded very shy that moment. Percy features softened.

“I’ll think about it, Jay, alright?”, he offered. “Now, though, I think we can eat and then maybe go out a little.”

Jason nodded. “What did you have in mind? Combat training? Running? Sword fights?”, he suggested and Percy raised an eyebrow. “Erm – I wanted to suggest to go and find the girls and then…walk for a bit. I’m a little too spent for anything else than talking and walking.” He smirked. “How is it that you just suggested the most macho things possible? Feeling a little insecure there, my little flower?”, he teased and Jason tackled him.

“Dream on, princess. I just wanted to make sure your cooking doesn’t make me fat. Who knows if you’ll still accept me in your bed once I’m developing flab…?”

Percy snickered and rolled his eyes. “Nah, I bet you’d make the perfect pillow for my eight-pack.” Jason pinched his arm. “I’d steamroll you first!”

Laughing and bantering, they enjoyed their meal before they left the flat. All in all, Jason thought, they could manage to make a good life together. Him, Piper, Annabeth and Percy – they were all damaged and traumatized, but as a team, there was a good chance to get out the most of the rest of their lives, however long that might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Latin translation (not necessarily correct, though): 
> 
> Facta, non verba. - Deeds, not words.  
> Ora. - Speak.  
> Tu es pulcer. - You are beautiful.  
> Diligo fortitudinem tuam - I love your strength.  
> Pulchre, Perseus, ceves - You wriggle your ass prettily.  
> _________
> 
> This is planned to be the last work of the 'Coming to terms' series. I really hope you enjoyed it a tad bit - I loved writing this. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, for commenting and the Kudos you left on my works 
> 
> ;-)


End file.
